A Demon from the past
by Ranger of Night
Summary: Sometimes things have a way of catching up with you at the oddest times but for one Ronin sometimes the one thing that you half hoped wouldnt is the one thing you needed.


**Authors note**: This is sort of an alternate past type deal….read if you like, comment if you like- but don't scream at me if you don't like it. :) Also, I don't have a beta, I do all my editing my self, so if I miss something, I'm sorry.

DISCLAMER: The standard "don't own…don't sue"

A DEMON FROM THE PAST

_A demon from my past came to haunt me today. A demon with cold green eyes, long flowing brown hair, and a well toned-body that could make a guy melt. You may think I'm talking about an old girlfriend who never got over it- or a girl who wants revenge for something I did. But this demon isn't here for revenge, or love. I won't lie to you. The Kento Lei Faun you know now is very different from the person I was 3 years ago. I didn't play rugby, I didn't eat constantly, I hardly ever spoke unless I had to. I was thin, strong and ruthless. 3 years ago, I was the leader of one of the most feared gangs in New York City- The leader of the Iron Monkeys from Chinatown. Yeah, the name is kinda' lame- but my Uncle Chin was the founder of this gang and the name stays. My Gang was only surpassed by the Wolves, a gang known as the Pack; their territory being the most wanted in all of New York- Downtown. _

_This is where the demon is from- a deadly wolf, who would stop at nothing to destroy the mafia that had taken uptown New York. The Mafia had control of all the gangs of the uptown and gave them money and guns. You see- a battle had begun. Downtown New York is where the most favorable "turf" is for any gang. After the Great Alpha of the Pack left and handed the reins to his cub, a girl who had run away from her home, the Mafia decided it was the perfect time to take over. What they didn't count on was a fully trained Leader, The First Alpha Female in the history of the pack. Many fights were won, and many were lost. Making a temporary alliance, The Pack and the Iron Monkeys fought side by side in a final battle. Many lives were lost on both sides- and we lost. The Packs new cub- a child taken in and helped, later to be the new leader- was killed in a victory celebration. _

_That is where she turned Demon; she died that day along with the cub, Z, and became nothing but an empty shell. Her gang was destroyed and what was left of the Monkeys scattered. This War lasted 2 1/2 years, and I left for Japan shortly after. After I received my armor, I begasd regain the personality I had lost and became the person you see now. I forgot about the Gang, and those 5 years in New York, I thought for the better._

_Now I see leaving New York was almost a mistake- for I had fallen in love with the Demon. Before I left I asked her what she was going to do. All she told me was 'To die when I find what I'm looking for'. I thought nothing of it- Until today, when I was out shopping with Ryo._

"Ryo! Wait up!" Kento pushed through the crowds of the busy town and grabbed hold of his best friend's jacket.

"I told you not to stop and get that burger." Laughed Ryo as he brushed away Kento's hand and continued walking." It's starting to snow and Mia needs the decorations if we hope to get the house done tonight."

"Yeah, yeah..." Kento grumbled and zipped his coat up, looking at the ground. Sighing, he looked up again and for a moment he caught the gaze of a pair of sad, dark green eyes.

Time stopped in this brief moment, for Kento felt an odd presence, as if he had seen those lifeless eyes somewhere before, in some place forgotten and as if someone had flicked on the light switch he relaxed who she was. Time Started again and with a blink, kento could no longer find her in the crowds. He stood there for a moment and shivered shoving his hands into his pockets. Ryo turned around and called his name a couple times, but did not receive an answer. Kento had gone oblivious to the world around him, caught in his own moment in time. Caught in his own deception of himself. He had left that behind him, he had thought, but in a nasty realization, he knew he never could, it was who he was- no matter how different he had become.

Ryo, getting anxious walked over to Kento and tapped him on the shoulder, awaking him from his dreamlike state.

"You ok man? You lost it there for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kento shrugged "coulda' sworn I saw someone I know..."

Another Laugh escaped Ryo's lips. "Another Fantasy girl from your dreams? Yeah, well it is Christmas eve, so you never know."

"Yeah, whatever..."

The Drive back to Mia's was very quiet and every so often Ryo would look over at Kento, who was unusually quiet. The Radio was never turned on and the only sound was Ryo, saying something to Kento every once in a while- but a response never followed. Eventually Ryo Gave up and his own thoughts drifted to a nameless crush.

Once they had reached Mia's, kento went upstairs; not even saying a 'hello' to Cye. Once up in his room he locked the door and sighed heavily. Reaching into the top shelf in his closet, he pulled out a large box. Sitting down on his bed, he gingerly opened the falling apart, water damaged box. The first thing he saw was his old tattered, worn jacket from China town. Black leather with a monkey patch on it's right arm showing it's gang, Gold lettering on the back spelled the world _Kongo_. Coincidently the name he had before becoming a Ronin. It had many holes and was quite dirty; to him- seeing it for the first time in a long time it was like seeing it for the first time and brought back many memories- both good and bad. Under the jacket was an old bandanna, a few photos of the gang Uncle Chin had taken and his old fighting gloves. Kento leaned back, still holding his jacket- wondering if he regretted any of it. Part of him wanted to put on his jacket and go back to New York, rebuilding his lost family, the other part told him to stay with his new one and destroy Talpa. So many choices- and so many lost memories had been resurfaced. Just by seeing those two dark green eyes. Kento closed his eyes and let his mind see those memories, one by one, both the good and bad.

His favorite memory from New York had been with her, the night before the last battle. She had been out on the roof, overlooking Manhattan Bay. Seeming as if she was looking for something she could never find. Kento had found her and talked with her, finally finding someone her could relate to...possibly love. The night had been clear and the water was a mirror, reflecting two normal people with nothing to go wrong- sadly mirrors don't always tell the truth. For hidden deep inside the both of them were demons, beasts, monsters that slowly dug at their hearts; monsters that could only be tamed by companionship. This was something you could never truly have, for in a gang, people get killed and you never know who's next.

Kento's beast had been tamed by His newfound friends and slowly; but eventually disappeared.

Many memories were to painful, but he remembered them anyways-eventually falling asleep with the jacket clutched in his hands.

Cye wandered in shortly afterwards, wanting to know where Kento was for dinner and found him in his room, sleeping, a strange jacket in his hands. He studied the jacket as best as he could without disturbing his best friend, and was puzzled by it. He had never seen it before and yet it bore Kento's nickname, as well as looking old, almost as if kento had had it before meeting the rest of the guys. Assuming it was form New York, Cye left the room and went to bed himself, deciding he would ask about it in the morning.

The next morning however, Kento was not there...for he had left earlier that morning.

"You always loved the moon." Kongo Stood tall, back from his banishment into the box. The Harbor was calm and peacefully the lulling of the waves soothing. A shadowy figure was sitting on the edge of a dock and turned around at the sound of the voice. "Haven't you- Wolf?"

The figure stood up, Female- with cold green eyes, long flowing brown hair, and a well toned-body. Wearing a black trench coat, a wolf on the right arm; Black pants, black shirt, black fighting gloves, black boots and a dark green bandanna around her head. If death could been seen, she was it. Tall, Black and Deadly. As if she had just heard his voice 5 minutes ago, the response was almost cold.

"Kongo- or should I say Kento?"

"It is you..." Kento took a step towards her, but stopped. "What are you doing here?"

A small sarcastic laugh escaped from her lips. "What happened to the once proud Kongo? I told you...To die when I find what I'm looking for. Or have you gotten soft?"

"Soft. To tell a Monkey that is surely death."

_Something snapped in me that very moment...I don't know what though. It's as if I was back in New York, with my gang. The Demon then told me something. Her real name was Akimia and her parents had died when she was little. She had been adopted and went to live in New York. She ran away, and that's how she joined the Pack. She came back, now that she had nothing else to live for. She came back to find who she really was. We talked for a while and she eventually found herself that night. The only thing I was afraid of was her dying. I knew she had a chance and wanted to help her. That's not what she wanted though- she just wanted to end her misery. I tried telling her that we would help her and she would never be alone or feel the pain of misery. Her last words to me where know in your heart Kento, your gang will never die as long as you keep them in your heart- and so will I. As long as you keep me in you heart, as I have you in mine. _

_Akimia, the Wolf, Died on December 25th by unknown reasons; for there was no trace of suicide. The demon had turned angel and I took her words to heart and embraced them. Now I realize that instead of hiding half of me in a box I should accpet both sides of me- both past and present and keep her memory alive._


End file.
